


First Class

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's not comfortable sitting in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Class

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an extremely uncomfortable flight, and for the 'stuck in a weird place' square on my [](http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**talk_bingo**](http://talk-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://kisahawklin.dreamwidth.org/61376.html?#cutid3). I know it's not that weird a place, but hey. It probably is for these two.

"Tell me again why we're not in first class?" Rodney asked, fidgeting miserably in the tiny seat, made for small children or oompa loompas.

"Stop squirming," John said, leaning away from him. "And you heard the woman, business class is full. That's the danger of flying last minute."

"I can't book flights from At-" John elbowed him viciously. "-Antarctica, you know. And why do I have to be in the middle?

"Maybe you should have been nicer to the check-in lady."

"She was flirting with my boyfriend!" Rodney snapped, punching John's shoulder when he gave Rodney a half-smile. "It's not funny."

"I was just trying to get us better seats," John said, but the words meant a hell of a lot less than John's knuckles brushing over the back of his hand. "'Sides, maybe the person in 23D won't show."

_Trust John to completely and utterly jinx us,_ Rodney thought, as he wached three couch-potato linebackers coming down the aisle.

"23D," the biggest and broadest of them said, and Rodney groaned, pushing up the seat divider between his and John's seats, and shoving into John's space as much as the seatbelt would allow.

The hulk sat down, and the only pleasant sensation of the trip so far - being crammed in so tightly he and John were glued together knee to hip and waist to shoulder - became extremely unpleasant as the goliath pressed just as intimately up against his other side, his beefy arm taking up the entire arm rest and half a foot of Rodney's already severely limited space.

"John," Rodney whined, unable to help himself. He wasn't claustrophobic, not really. He worked in tiny spaces all the time - he just didn't like being crowded into spaces he couldn't get out of.

"All right," John said, reaching around him and giving the mammoth guy a friendly tap on the arm. "Listen buddy," he said amiably, "my friend and I are going to change seats, so would you mind?"

The giant stood, exchanging a few words with John as he climbed over Rodney and out into the aisle. Rodney unbuckled and slid over, the coolness of the side of the plane against his arm and leg a huge relief.

"Thanks," he heard John say, and turned to look at the guy, nodding his own thanks. John sat and buckled in, the warmth of him a pleasant contrast to the coolness on Rodney's other side.

"Relax," John said, pulling his comic book out of the seat pocket in front of Rodney, his fingers grazing Rodney's knee on the way. "It's only an hour, and I got us business class on the connecting flight."

"Thank god," Rodney muttered, staring out the window at the baggage getting loaded into the plane. "I could kiss you."

John leaned in, putting his chin on Rodney's shoulder and whispered, "Rain check."


End file.
